This invention pertains to molecules with antiviral activity. More specifically, it deals with altered interferon molecules that are capable of interfering with the action of decoy receptors produced upon virus infection that alter the host immune response. It also deals with development of altered interferon molecules that are less sensitive to the effects of the decoy receptors.
The role of Type I interferons in antiviral defense have been well characterized (Immunity 2006 September; 25:373-81). Poxvirus has evolved specific mechanisms to interfere with these host defense responses. One of these mechanisms is to bind host interferon molecules and prevent them from functioning in their normal role in antiviral signaling (J. Virol. 2000 December; 74(23):11230-9). Although a number of poxvirus therapeutic strategies have been developed (J. Antimicrobial Chemotherapy 2004 May; 54:1-5), interference with this particular mechanism has not been thoroughly explored. This is partly due to the difficulty in producing large numbers of modified interferon molecules to screen for the desired properties.